


Canorous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft melody floated through the night air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 5/16/1999 and the word is [canorous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/16/canorous).
> 
> canorous  
> Richly melodious;pleasant sounding;musical.
> 
> This is dedicated to [Rocketscientists](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/pseuds/Rocketscientists) for being the person to comment on the most drabbles outside of my writer friends and equal to [QueeneoftheDeer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/pseuds/QueeneoftheDeer).
> 
> It's music to Gibbs' ears.

# 

Canorous

A soft melodious tune floated through the night sky. The sound drifting in between the walls, floating, floating to the top surrounding a grey haired head as it slept soundly in the upstairs bedroom. Gibbs woke to the canorous music coming from the piano that now resided in his house. 

Normally, he’d get out of bed as soon as he woke, but he couldn’t resist staying in bed and listening to the beautiful music. Tony must be feeling better. He could always tell Tony’s emotion based on what songs he played. 

Right now, he was playing a happier song. Listening to the transition to another song, Gibbs slowly stood up. Not bothering to dress, he made his way downstairs. Dropping a kiss on Tony’s neck, he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Morning.”

“Morning, love.” Tony responded leaning back against Gibbs and tilting his head up for a kiss.

“Why are you up instead of in bed with me?” Gibbs wondered aloud.

“I didn’t want to wake you unnecessarily. Had some thinking to do.” Tony replied softly not wanting to worry Jethro, but also not wanting to go into details.

“Come back to bed now?” Gibbs asked tugging lightly on Tony’s shoulders.

“Sure.” Tony turned to face Gibbs with a wide smile. 

“Great.” Gibbs linked their hands together tugging Tony back to their bedroom.


End file.
